Kindra
| apprentices= }} Kindra was a female Human Sith student who attended the Sith Academy on Odacer-Faustin during the time of the Cold War. When an illness began to spread at the facility in 3645 BBY, many students were infected and transformed into Zombies. Kindra escaped the virus first and teamed up with fellow students Hartwig, Maggs and Mnah Ra'at and the Sith Combat Master Xat Hracken. However, Hracken, Hartwig and Ra'at died, leaving only Maggs and Kindra. The girl then severed Maggs' tendons with her lightsaber, immobilizing him and leaving him to die. On her way back to the tower, Kindra was captured by the undead students. The zombies forced her to contact the mechanic Pergus Frode and tell him to open the hatch to the ship he was hiding in. Once it was open, Kindra tried to break free but was devoured. Biography During the Cold War, Kindra was brought on behalf of the resurgent Sith Empire to the Sith Academy on the snow planet of Odacer-Faustin and befriended there in spite of their repellent nature with her classmate Jura Ostrogoth. As the only candidate in the institution they attended in addition to their training through various Sith Master regularly the library. Kindra looked at her stays there as a chance to learn the secrets of the Sith in order to increase their success within the structures of the Order. However, she was able to prove in other disciplines. Slaying the Lichtshwert, she was trained by the sword master Shak'Weth, she finished several practicing duels with her classmate Hartwig successfully. They also survived a test of the Academy's Overseer Darth Scabrous. Like many other students, Kindra felt honored for duels, in which Rance Lussk, who was regarded as the best student of the Academy, defeated one of the weaker students Wim Nickter. After the fight, the opponents of the master student has not been seen in the Academy to allow students to theorizing about his disappearance because of previous Lussks counterparty three leave the facility and had committed a suicide. Kindra remembered rumors that Scabrous took students in his tower and experiment on them. On the way to the dining room, she chatted with Ostrogoth over the absence of her classmate. Both were of the opinion that the nature of his disappearance did not matter, although Kindra secretly believed that Nickter had been abducted by Scabrous and worked with Lussk, were reputed the secret practice sessions with the academy director. The next morning Kindra saw the Whiphid-bounty hunter Tulkh and a human girl, the two visitors accompanied the Jedi Hestizo Trace to the Academy, and reported Ostrogoth of their observation. The two visitors brought Scabrous for an experiment with the body of the Wim Nickter Murakami orchid. However, the procedure did not go according to plan, so that relieve Nick Marketers corpse and could infect other students with the disease that had afflicted him by him injected serum. Personality and traits Kindra was considered to be introverted and suspicious as she behaved repellent and vain. Although not often talked with other students, she tried not to betray by her own body language and their facial expressions or feelings, but to arouse the fear of it in others. Kindra thought always acted with foresight and responsive. To gain an advantage, she did not hesitate to leave others to die so that they increase their chances or could turn a potentially hazardous situation before it was her dangerous. They employed the power to influence the actions of others, and to reduce their coverage by winning their trust. The student regularly visited the library in order to acquire the knowledge of the Sith. In the slow process she found a satisfaction because it would help the secrets to be better than their peers. Appearances *''Red Harvest'' Sources *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Sith Acolytes and Apprentices of the True Sith Empire